Dragon kill reputation
DKR Dragon Kill Reputation is a loot system that helps decide who gets loot from raids and other guild group events. It was created in response to DKP in the hope of creating a system as popular as DKP, but without many of the faults it has The Faults of a Dragon Kill Points system A few years back when the concept of raiding was introduced in Massively multiplayer online role-playing games, Dragon Kill Points were introduced as a currency to promote the amount of raiding done by guild members. However DKP had some great flaws in it; Firstly there was a great chance of a member or group of members getting far ahead on DKP than others, thus dominating the system, this is likely when comparing people who have been in the guild for greater leangths of time than others, this was balanced by modifying the DKP worth of a kill to the total of its items DKP value, divided by the number of members in the raid. However this never created a truely stable system, and though it was less likely for a member to outpass his guild members by quite as much, it still happened very regularly. Secondly, it does not accommodate the respective play times of its members. It is very unlikely to have a guild where every member can attend every raid scheduled, many do not have time on specific days to raid, from work, education or other reasons. This means the people with the highest activity could attend more raids and thus get more DKP, Thirdly. DKP has very few methods of giving new members an equal chance to get items as "veterans", this can greatly stem a guilds growth. Finally, though there are others. DKP can made a guild DKP based, with members with nothing more to gain from a raid, going there and often denying other members who needed loot from the raid a place, just to farm some DKP. This happens lots with Officers and Leaders demanding to be in raids. So instead of constantly trying to decrease the problems DKP causes, a new system, DKR or Dragon Kill Reputation was introduced, hoping to address DKP's flaws in the best way possible How Does DKR Work? The basis is very similar to DKP, you attend raids and kill bosses to earn points, however in DKR it is not a currency, it is more of a reputation bar. The amount of DKR you have effects the chance you have of winning loot in raids, but can never assure you win. In World of Warcraft, the code for the role would be /roll 1-(your DKR), for example if i had 131 DKR it would be /roll 1-131, this generates a random number between 1 and 131, this helps people will less DKR gear up, but still favours the people who contribute most. Against the player is a torrent of -DKR, there is an amount deducted per day on default, the amount should be linked to the amount of raids a guild organises per week, a guild that raids less should charge less than a guild that raids daily, this makes people in the first guild not be repeatedly buffeted by an amount of -DKR that they cannot replace under the current raid timetable, which would make a guild sink into heavy -DKR, but helps force people in the latter guild to participate. This helps new members joining the guild to be equal in the competition, if a new member cannot compete with older members for DKR the -DKR torrent it too low and must be increased The amount of DKR gained from various things should be done by the guild master with such values that it would be difficult to get way ahead of your -DKR -DKR increases by your DKR, the guild should set boarders at an amount of DKR they think will be hard to reach, though not impossible, people above this amount should be charged much more -DKR, so they cannot get too far ahead but they still have no limit to their DKR Raids done by people who are known to have obtained almost all of the gear and equipment they need from a raid gain decreased DKR for attending that raid than members with some items left to gain, recommended about 1/4 to 1/2 of the DKR gain. This stops people scavenging DKR from easy raids. If a person can only name 2 or less improvements they would get from direct drops they count as above the raid, unless they are leading they should step down to allow other less geared members take their spot if required As in some strains of DKP, DKR can be used as both a punishment and a reward for various things, giving a guild leader more ways to moderate the guild, instead of just promoting or sin-binning them or complete removal from guild, the guild leader may hand out small amounts of DKR and -DKR, however the guild leader must be fair and not reward themselves any or very much, a deputy or board of officers can help decide if the guild leader should be able to award themselves DKR on an event by event basis. If someone goes below 1 DKR they cannot roll on items until they are above 1 DKR Unlike in DKP a player may become invunerable to -DKR, if the player is not going to be able to raid from a holiday or regular absence on certain days, they may arrange for them not to receive -DKR on the days they will not be avalible, however if they do raid within that time they gain no DKR or loot. Even frozen DKR should still have a small amount of -DKR however, between 15 and 5 times less than a normal person of their DKR would get Items have no DKR value, you do not "pay" for an item. However the raid leader should still moderate the rolls to stop ninja looting. Offspec rolls and similar things should not happen if there is someone who needs it Main Spec Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages of Dragon Kill Reputation It can increase the amount of people attending raids and increase the effort put into them It allows newer players to hop into the competition easily Luck always plays a part so it is impossible to dominate the rolls completly, people do not fail to attend a raid because of the knowledge they will not get any loot It accommodates peoples varying play times, though still giving a slight drain to encourage raiding over slacking People are not discouraged from rolling on items they could use in the hope of a superior drop later on, in DKR the player can roll on both items, thus it does not stem raid progression DKR has much better protection against inflation than DKP Disadvantages of Dragon Kill Reputation There are currently no programs online that calculate your DKR for you There is less incentive to get ahead of everyone else The DKR system was created by Iksf Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Loot Distribution Systems